


IDGAF

by JasnNCarly



Series: Jon Moxley (Dean Ambrose) & You [27]
Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Tumblr, greygirlmoxley, wwe imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 20:16:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19363489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: To play a game, you just need two players.





	IDGAF

“They’re gonna be pissed.” Alicia stretched out the last word, trying to hide her devious smile as she zipped up her vest, “Oh, I look good.”

Paige adjusts her vest, fussing with her colored strands,“I know they’re gonna be pissed. Three girls recreating the Shield has got to piss some people off.”

You know for a fact Dean’s gonna be pissed, especially at the idea of you putting yourself in the position where the target is on your back. While he loved that you were always ready for a fight, the idea of you being hurt knocked the wind out of him. You two were still playing with your label, trying to figure out what you were, so it seemed like a good idea to break rules while you could. You start to panic, announcing, “Shit, I left my gloves and the mask in my bag.”

“Quick, we’re on in ten minutes!”

You nod, checking the hall before you run to your locker room to retrieve your missing gear. Digging through your stuff at a frantic pace, you can’t find it where you swore you left it.

“You looking for this?”

If he knew, he was going to try to stop you. You turn to see him holding the gear in one hand and locking the door with his other, “Hand it over.”

“What the fuck are you doing with this?”

“It’s Stephanie’s idea, all right? It’s going to be a huge push.” You rush him, snatching the items out of his hand, “Don’t make me fight with you.”

“We don’t have to fight.” Dean speaks so calm that it scares you, until he’s picked you up and pinned you against the door, “But you know I’m not good with this.”

“Why because I could get hurt?”

“Nope,” He unzips your vest to find only your bra beneath, “Because of this. If one person touches you, I might lose my mind.”

“Oh, yeah?” You wrap your limbs around him, “That sounds promising.”

“It’s a goddamn guarantee,” Dean runs his hands over your hills and to your stomach, “And when we get to the hotel tonight, the vest better be the only thing you’re wearing.”


End file.
